Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electrical machines and related appliances. More particularly, certain features, aspects and advantages of the present invention relate to motors as made and used for applications such as washing machines and the like.
Description of the Related Art
Manufacturers of washing machines and other appliances are under constant pressure to reduce costs relating to their products. One way in which manufactures can reduce costs is by creating modular assemblies that can be used on a variety of different products. Thus, there is a desire to increase the use of modular assembles. Particular attention also is being paid to decreasing the cost of materials by designing products to more efficiently use raw materials. Finally, pressures exist to improve performance as well as energy efficiency. These pressures also exist in other industries that use electric motors or related electric machines, such as generators, for example.